metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mystery Creature
I just wanted to point this out real quick, since I was talking to someone else about this. The splotch of green blood from Little Birdie is from when he moved away from Lyle after eating and started to tear out of his little body before he got behind the vehicle. Extraxi 08:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Exuvia? What the hell is an exuvia? From context I can gather that it's probably the cast-off shell, but come on, that's hardly a household word. Shouldn't we use "shell" like the game itself explicitly calls it? Or I believe so at least. I know it had a single common word it used to refer to the "exuvia," I just forget exactly what it was. Dazuro 18:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :As soon as it looks like a shell, you can call it a shell. Extraxi 18:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) As soon as the game calls it a shell, we call it a shell. Dazuro 22:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't they say 'husk' in the game? Oh well. I learned a new word anyway. >.>; Great Mara 22:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, as I said, I'm not sure if shell was the explicit word. I think it might have been husk. Dazuro 23:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Samus says, "An empty shell." And although the creature is referred to as "Little Birdie," we can safely say it's not a bird, since birds do not metamorphosize. (Oh, wait. Ridley might be a special type of bird.) Anyway, I am of the opinion that exuvia would be proper if Little Birdie was molting. Creatures that molt still take the same shape or form, kind of like a scorpion. If a scorpion leaves an exuvia, it still looks like a scorpion. The same with a crab. Little Birdie looked nothing like Mysterious Creature, and Mysterious Creature somewhat, but not quite resembled Ridley. You can get an exuvia out of a metamorphosis, but that kind is incomplete. What happened with Little Birdie is that Mysterious creature popped out of that "shell" and had an entirely different phenotype. If it wasn't revealed that Little Birdie became Mysterious Creature, we probably would not have guessed the two were one and the same. Sure, using "exuvia" is a technical term, and it makes the page look fancy, kind of like how someone used the correct phobia term for Lyle Smithsonian, but yeah. In all honesty, I couldn't care less. I'm just saying. Metroid Fan 01:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but if that's true this guy didn't molt and leave an exuvia. He metamorphosed like a butterfly. Is there a term for that? Otherwise, we need to go with "empty shell" I suppose. Dazuro 01:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, he sure did metamorphosized like a butterfly, in that his appearance is much different than his previous appearance, but the word exuviae is used in regard to insects, crustecean, or arachnids, and Ridley definitely does not fit any of these classes. What is more, this is in regard to the exoskeleton of an anthropod. Little Birdie did not have an exoskeleton. I'd just go with "empty shell." (I don't think lizards metamorphosize, either, the last time I checked.) Metroid Fan 01:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) In all seriousness, I gotta wonder if he was inspired by Pokemon. Having a cute tiny baby form, which "evolves" into a fairly mean-looking but still somewhat goofy creature, that then becomes a giant fierce winged dragon... it's like textbook Pokemon. But yeah, why does it matter if lizards metamorphose? He's not a lizard. He's...uh.. a Ridley. But the point is, according to what was posted above, "exuvia" doesn't fit Ridley, though it would fit Metroid Prime (see the Genesis Chamber). Dazuro 01:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ridley! I choose you to eat'em all! Marx Wraith 02:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) But in all seriousness, I do think some reptiles molt. However, I'm a little unclear as to how that giant lizard fit into such a tiny little shell. With Ridley proper it makes a bit more sense since if he folded his wings up he'd be about the right size to fit in MC, but LB was only about two, three feet tall at the most, and MC was bigger than the Exam Center's control room!--AdmiralSakai 01:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll anwser you sir, as I have a multitude of herps at home. Reptiles molt in the sense that they shed their skin, but do not rapidly increase in size, nor do they metamorphize. Amphibians, will they do not shed, go through metamorphosis.Land Shark7896 06:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I have an African Clawed Frog that sheds its skin every once and a while. It's kind of an interesting process to watch...--AdmiralSakai 12:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :This creature isn't simply sheding its skin. It becoming a completely different creature, erupting from inside. Its not losing a single layer of skin. Bug lavae are always bigger than the final form. I'm guessing the creature emerges smaller than its previous form, then grows. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Adolescent Ridley Where does this name come from? Is it official? If it is translated from the concept art I'd prefer we use that rather than Mystery Creature. I think that info in the game is more reliable than from a guide. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Because this guy is a previous form of the actual Ridley, we can call it an Adolescent form. Shadowblade777 18:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So therefore its a fan name? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Besides, how do we know it's physiologically an adolescent?--AdmiralSakai 01:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, we have to call it "something" Ridley. Saying "mystery creature this, mystery creature that" might actually confuse the readers. Yes, I know it's the current "official" name, but calling it "Mystery Creature" is kind of misleading. We all know that's the 2nd form of Ridley, not much of a mystery there. Dr.Pancake 13:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, that's why I think we need a better official name. If someone could translate the concept art text we might come up with a better name than "Mystery creature". [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Or we can just call him " Teenage Ridley" hahaa. Marx Wraith 17:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, the whole adolescent thing was my fault. I was going by scientific terms for naming, just like little birdie is 'Juvenile Ridley', and the egg he came out of was 'Egg Ridley'. Mystery Creature, however, is the official name. It's in the guide. Extraxi 17:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just because a name is given from a guide, doesn't necessarily mean it's the correct name. "Speed Booster Blast" was erroneous, and the correct name is "Shinespark." Covern is the actual name of the ghost in the Wrecked Ship, but for some reason the guide calls it, "Kebon," if I recall correctly. The same is with Dachora, which was called "Dachola." Metroid Fan 17:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's as may be, but there are plenty of good names that seem to be official in this guide. I feel we could find a "more official" name if we translated the concept art, though. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, how's that coming? Extraxi 20:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Better, if someone knows of someone who can read japanese. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think there are several people on this site, and although I'm tempted to say Metroid101 is one of them, I really can't give you any names. I think one of my real-word friend's friends can, but you should also be looking into online dictionaries and translators.--AdmiralSakai 21:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) If we have an English name, why should we use the Japanese one? We don't need to cater to the "Japanophiles" here. Several things have different names between the regions, and as this is the English-language wiki, we always call it by the English name, sometimes mentioning the Japanese name as an aside--i.e. Geron Air System. Dazuro 22:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Mainly because the Japanese name may or may not be a better name for the creature. If there is a Japanese name, then that also counts as official, so both would have equal...um, official...ness. Yeah. Anyways, if the Japanese name is a name instead of a title, then it would be better to have it be a name than a title that sounds like a US. It's not for "Japanophiles", it's for increased accuracy. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 02:38, September 29, 2010 (UTC) But they shouldn't have equal officialness. One was used in the language this wiki exists to serve. Again, nothing wrong with saying "It was called Ridley-chan in Japan" or whatever, but that shouldn't be a title on the ''English wiki. Maybe I'm just stubborn because that's the policy at..well...every other Wiki I know, but then again, that's the policy at every other Wiki I know, so there just might be a reason for it. We even acknowledge that here--our Japanese Name template says it's a temporary measure until an official English one is found, does it not? Dazuro 02:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) So where did name Neo-Ridley come from? Isn't that a Japanese name? From what I remember here in America he was just called Ridley-X. Dr.Pancake 03:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) My understanding was that he was just called Ridley, since Arachnus is just Arachnus, Gerutas are just Gerutas... Hell, why does he even have a second page? He's even less different from Ridley than most other X-creatures are from their original forms, and none of them have a second page... However, either way, you bring up a valid point. Dazuro 03:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, Neo-Ridley is more bulkier than the original and you see Ridley's dead body there which is Zero Mission/Super Metroid Ridley style, so I suppose these guys get bigger when mimicked. Eh, the whole "X" gimmick was most likely started by the name SA-X, which is Samus Aran-X. I guess since an X cloned Samus is called "Samus Aran-X" everyone else figured that, that goes for any other creature, but the whole "Neo-Ridley" thing is a little much IMO. Why "Neo"? Dr.Pancake 03:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, plenty of other X-infested creatures change physiology and even their attack patterns and inhabitable areas, but they keep only one article. As for the name, I reckon it's because Ridley's far more important than the other creatures, story-wise. It's kind of a nice little dichotomy between the two nemeses -- only Samus' and Ridley's copies have their own names. Though that works even better with Ridley-X and Samus Aran-X. Dazuro 03:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, of course. The Mermen Pirates are a perfect example of that. And yeah, that's most definitely why SA-X and Ridley-X got their own pages, so the readers won't get confused and whatnot. I think in time, Nightmare-X might need his own article as well as the two are quite different, most notable the face leaking thing. Dr.Pancake 04:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) But he's only called Nightmare in both games. And Ridley has one article for Metroid 1 and Other M together, when they couldn't fight or look more different. Dazuro 04:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, come on. You can't really compare an old 2D game with a Japanese style 3D game. Well, that's why we have Zero Mission. :P As for Nightmare, eh, fair enough. I suggest that the artilce's main image is Nightmare from MOM instead, since he is the original. Dr.Pancake 04:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Of course you can't. That's my point. You say Nightmare and Nightmare-X should have different articles since they're fought differently and have different appearances, but Ridley and Ridley are the same way to an even greater extent. Dazuro 04:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ~~ Back on the original topic (cough) I personally prefer Teenage Mutant Ninja Ridley. Land Shark7896 07:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Trivia The trivia section should be for just that: Trivia. This page's trivia is too long. In fact I suggest a template for this problem, as I see various other pages like this one. Any ideas what should be cut out? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why anything needs to be "cut out". It's all good information in there (or at least not particularly bad information), and although some of it could be reassigned to other sections, a wiki that decides articles are too informative seems like a bit of an oxymoron to me.--AdmiralSakai 21:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I meant, some of it should be reassigned. It needs to be decided if it is actually Trivia, not notable, or more important than that. I haven't actually had a proper look at the trivia, so maybe I should read it through first..[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Pronouns I have noticed that throughout the article the Mystery Creature is referred to with neutral-gender pronouns. However, this creature is in fact Ridley, who is referred to with male-gender pronouns. Therefore, I believe it would make sense to refer to the MC with male-gender pronouns as well. I understand that some species may change sexual characteristics as they advance, but without any understanding of what actually makes Ridley "male" I would instead assume that his gender remains constant throughout his life.--AdmiralSakai 23:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Page Name I don't know if this was already addressed in a previous discussion, but shouldn't this page be moved to Ridley? Or at least the name changed to adolescent Ridley or something... It's not that big of a mystery as to what this creature is anymore. Etecoonboy 04:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's his official name. Given this Wiki's need for more official names (see our lovely ULF system) I say we go with it. SteveZombie 09:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Outta Missiles? What happens if you run outta Missiles during the battle? I mean, your in First Person View the whole time. Shadowblade777 07:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'd say most likely you die.Pikmin theories (talk) 00:53, July 29, 2016 (UTC)